Arnhem Fire
"Arnhem Fire" is the first level of the British campaign in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. 'Characters' ---- *Cpl.Michael Dabrowa *Sergeant(Red Beret) *Lt.Pearce(Red Beret) *Pvt.Perrins(K.I.A.) *Medic *Wounded Walkthrough You begin the level in an open field. Follow the British soldier down the road to rendezvous with an Allied squad. The Germans have set up a Flak cannon inside a ruined house. Advance towards it, but watch out for an MG set up outside. Come up on the Flak crew from behind and take them out. Set a charge on the cannon to take it out. Another Flak cannon is across the street. Head through the rubble towards it, but watch out for the half-track in the street. Lob a grenade up at the cannon, and you can take out most of the crew. Place a charge on this cannon as well. Head back out into the street. A group of Germans will be set up behind a truck. They’re near some explosive barrels, so lob a grenade or two in their direction. Once you are through the supply depot, you will come upon a garage door. One of your allies hears a Panzer, but from where? Machine gun fire through the door soon lets you know. Turn around and run for cover, to your left, or you will be run over. Once the panzer has passed, head back into the opening it left. An ally will toss a grenade down the tank’s hatch. A glider has crashed nearby, and Germans are advancing upon your wounded friends. Grab the sniper rifle, and pick off the Germans. Kill them quickly, or you will fail the objective. Continue down the street, and up the stairs to the mounted MG. Germans will attempt to storm the glider; hold them off with your machine gun. After you have held them off, move down to the street, and mow down the Germans caught in the crossfire. Continue into the makeshift medical ward, and then on to the Arnhem Bridge. You are now tasked with taking the bridge. Keep up the fire on the Germans, and advance slowly along the bridge. There are two MG positions here, so take them out quickly with grenades. Once you have done so, a tank will appear on the bridge. Rush it, hurling grenades to take out the accompanying infantry. Place a sticky bomb on it, and run back. Once the tank has been destroyed, the level is complete. Medal requirement Gold * Time: 10:30 * Accuracy: 30% * Shots Fired: 475 * Kills: 85 * Head shots: 25 Silver * Time: 12:30 * Accuracy: 25% * Shots Fired: 575 * Kills: 80 * Head shots: 20 Bronze * Time: 14:00 * Accuracy: 20% * Shots Fired: 675 * Kills: 75 * Head shots: 15 Trivia *Even with the Unlimited Health cheat, you can still be crushed and killed by the tank in the wall in the part where you get chased by a Panzer in the alleyway. Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Single Player Levels